Daddy's Home
by starwater09
Summary: After being away for six years Jake comes home to find...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Before we begin let me first say that I was a big fan of American Dragon when it came out. It was a really good show even if it was only two seasons but it's not without its problems. First problem the fact that it only has two seasons. There is so much left unanswered and unexplored because we only got two seasons which is a shame because it would have been good to see the gang going through their High School years. Second problem not enough explained about the dragon heritage, seriously there has to be more about growth and development and even finding your mate. Lastly Jake and Rose (shocked gasp) This part will upset the fandom but I think that the relationship should have been wrapped up when Jake wished that the Huntsclan never stole her from her parents. Because one once that wish was made all the events that Rose had been a part of was erased and yet everyone still remembers them and her but Rose herself?! That makes zero sense if you at least want to say that Jake remembers her fine; that's okay because he made the wish in the first place but then why does everyone else remember her too?! She by all accounts was no longer a part of their world anymore, and also making her suddenly remember because she saw a photo that should no longer even exist makes zero sense either. Don't get me wrong Jake and Rose was a very good** **FIRST** **relationship and that's just how I think they should have been. The last episode though nice was just a forced happy ending for no reason other than we need a forced happy ending. The show should have logically reset itself and given Jake a** **REAL** **chance to be with someone else because that's real character development. So that's what I'm going to do with this two part story this will be a Jake and Trixie story because I've read a few and the pairing has grown on me. It will take place when they are Twenty-six and it explores what would have happened if Jake was the only one to remember Rose and also address more on his dragon heritage. Also there isn't going to be too much slang because as we grow-up we'd use it less.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Jake pov**

 _The more things change the more things stay the same._ The American Dragon thought to himself as he walked through the streets of Manhattan. It had been so long since Jake Long had walked the very streets that he grew up in about six years actually since he left on his so called dragon quest. He had grown over time from being one of the shortest scrawniest boys in his class to being one of the tallest staying at the height of 6'1 and of course the dragon training helped bring up his muscle mass, he had been twenty when his grandfather finally really got into the subject of a dragon's mate. Lao Shi claimed that all dragons eventually feel the pull, it wasn't something you could really go searching for it was just a feeling that overcomes you once you've found and accepted your mate. Once you found that mate you couldn't and wouldn't be able to want anyone else a feeling that barely leaves even if they died.

At the time he had foolishly believed that his mate had to be Rose, it took him two years to figure out that he was wrong though and four years to gather up the courage go back home and beg his real mate for forgiveness.

Now he was back home and he could only hope that she would still be there, although it would not be easy Trixie Crater didn't take crap from anyone and waited for no one whether magical or non-magical. Trixie Crater, Jake could kick himself for not realizing what everyone knew sooner. But to be fair there was so much doubt and confusion on his part for most of their relationship, Jake was living in two realities while everyone else only knew about the one.

It had started after the Aztec Skulls were destroyed the next day Jake found out that his wish for Rose not to have been taken by the Huntsclan meant that everything involving her was erased from everyone's memories but himself. Without Rose important events had been changed, but no one knew this but Jake whom still remembered both realities very clearly. And it wasn't just events that changed his relationship with his friends had taken a change as well. Especially his relationship with Trixie, without Rose around to be his first crush Jake's interest had been focused on Trixie. They had been something short of a couple by the end of Middle School and all throughout High School. Not really together but not really not a couple. The indecision was mostly because of Jake though whom couldn't really decide if Trixie should stay in the friend/sister category like in the world where Rose was his girlfriend or in the girlfriend/wifey category like the world without Rose called for.

And as confusing as it was to Jake it was even more so for the people around him whom couldn't understand why he would go from being jealous of Kyle Wilkins flirting with Trixie to treating her like an annoying sibling the next day. As they got older Jake's indecision continued to rule over their relationship. Until it reached a breaking point when he turned twenty and announced that he would be going to Hong Kong for an undetermined amount of time. Trixie had been confused and angry they had fought and he hadn't spoken to her since, even after he realized how wrong he was he couldn't bring himself to ask even Spud about her.

"Whoa! Man look out!" a tiny voice yelled breaking Jake away from his thoughts, a young boy who couldn't be older than five was riding down the street on his bike going really fast so fast that there would be no way that he could avoid getting hit by the car that was speeding up hill towards him.

"Speed of the dragon." Jake says now running as fast as he could he just makes it in time to save the boy from getting hit by the car the kid's bike didn't make it though.

"Aww man!" the young boy says looking at his now damaged bike. "Mama's gonna kill me!"

"I'm sure she'll be happier knowing that you're still alive." Jake states shaking his head at the kid as he set him down on his feet. It's amazing how kids could get so closed to death and still only care about a bike.

"I don't know Mama spent a lot of green on my bike." The boy says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Lucas Trevor Crater?!" An African American woman yelled while running towards the two of them a young girl whom looked to be about the same age as the boy was also running next to her. "Boy have you lost your mind?! What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? Thank god you're sister came to get me." Jake froze when he heard her voice, a voice he'd know anywhere no matter what.

"Jazzy you snitch!" the boy Lucas spats in anger turning a glare towards his sister, all this was going on but Jake couldn't breathe couldn't speak.

"Don't you dare yell at your sister boy! You're the one that put his life in danger." His mother scolded, Jake wanted it all to stop, he needed to pause because if this woman was really who he thought she was then that would mean…

"I'm fine Mama not even a scratch." Lucas tries to reason gesturing to his unmarked body. "It was awesome this guy here came and grabbed me so fast! It's almost like he's a super hero!"

"Well you're just lucky that…Jacob?!" The woman says in shock finally looking away from her son to see the man that had saved her son was Jake Long.

"Trixie." Was all Jake could manage to say, his voice a mix between disbelief and anger. Disbelief that she was now clearly the mother of these two children with them and anger at whoever dared to touch and impregnate his mate.

"Hey lady! Is that your kid who just damaged my car?!" The driver yells getting out of the car. "I hope you're planning on paying for this!"

"Yo I hope you're planning on buying me a new bike!" Lucas yelled back before his mother could answer.

"Lucas hush!" Trixie yelled glaring down at her son who gulped in fear, she turned away from her son and walked towards the angry driver to no doubt talk about the damages.

With Trixie's attention focused elsewhere Jake was able to finally take in the details of her children whom had started to argue. Like he had thought before they were both very young probable three or four with caramel colored skin, they had their mother's eyes though it was a darker shade of brown almost black, and jet black hair so the two had to be mixed.

"Jasmine I can't believe you'd snitch on your bro whateva happen to twin trust?!" Lucas stated with a glare.

"Luke you were going too fast!" Jasmine argued back glaring at her brother. "What if you had gotten hurt or something?"

"I had everything under control!" Lucas shouted now getting into his sister's face.

"Lucas, Jasmine that's enough!" Trixie scolds interrupting the twins from arguing any further. "Pick up your busted bike and go home Lucas Trevor Crater, you won't be going outside for a long time."

"But Mama?" Lucas tries to plea trying to give her the puppy dog pout.

"Now Lucas!" Trixie stated forcefully this time. "Jazzy you to…just go home both of you."

Lucas deciding not to push his luck any further picks up his busted bike and gloomily walks back towards his home with his twin sister not far behind him.

"A bit of a handful isn't he? He's a bit young to be such a risk taker though, I mean he can't be more than three or four years old.'' Jake says awkwardly once the two were alone, but Trixie just ignored him and started walking behind her children. Jake though is undeterred by her silence. "But I guess he's lucky that he has his sister looking out for him. Kinda how you always looked out for me when we were their age." Even though Jake continue to talk now even walking really close to Trixie she still wouldn't say anything. "Trixie!" Jake all but yells now getting fed up with being ignored, moving in front of her to block her path.

"Trishelle." Trixie finally states now meeting his glare with her own.

"Say whaaa?" Jake asked completely confused.

"Trishelle, Jacob my name is Trishelle." Trixie explained to the confused man blocking her path.

"Since when do you go by your full name?" Jake questioned, of course he had known that Trixie's government name was Trishelle but only her parents and grandmother called her by that name, but she had always been referred to as Trixie by himself and their friends.

"You've been gone six years Jacob. Some things were bond to change." Trixie said coolly with a shrug, now moving to walk around him only to have him grab a hold of her arm. "Get your hands off of me Jacob!" Trixie says harshly pulling her arm away from him.

"You never used to call me Jacob." Jake says in a clear disbelieving tone, he just couldn't understand she still looked like the woman he had left behind six years ago. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she really hated him this much now. "Even when you were mad it was always Jake or Jakey. Now you're going by Trishelle instead of Trixie, you're calling me Jacob like I'm some kinda stranger. You've got two kids you've-"

"Well what did you expect Jacob." Trixie says darkly glaring even harder at him. "Did you expect to get back here and everything would be the same? Did you think I was gonna wait around for ya?! Things change Jacob, my life didn't stop when you left. I actually had other people to care about and be responsible for! I had to grow up Jacob Luke Long, and now you come step to me after six fucking years asking me why I'm treating you like a stranger?! Fool what else you are but a stranger?!"

This time when she moved around him Jake let her go because as much as he hated to admit it they were strangers to each other now and he had no one to blame but himself.

 **Later that night**

Jake was sitting at the dinner table inside his parent's home making small talk with his parents, Haley was currently off at college so it was only Jake who would be staying home until he found his own place to live.

"So Jake-a- roony how was your walk earlier today? It's been a while since you had to patrol the magically community in New York right?" His father asked, it had been a while because for the past four years Jake had been visiting other magical communities in the United States. Being the American dragon meant he had to be mindful of all fifty states not just New York.

"Huh? Yeah dad sure." Jake says absentmindedly not really paying attention just moving around the food on his plate with his fork, Jake's mind was still on Trixie her kids and possible husband. What happens to a dragon if their mate hates them?

"Jake is everything alright?" His mother asked in a worried tone noticing how he wasn't paying attention. "Jake?"

"Wha? No I'm fine mom." Jake answers though still looking lost in thought.

"Are you sure Jake? You've been awfully quiet tonight." His mother tried again. "Anything happened today?"

"I ran into Trixie today." Jake says evenly, not seeing how both his parents flinched. "After saving her son from being hit by a car."

"Oh my goodness is Lucas okay?!" His mother asked in a worried tone.

"He's fine, he was going too fast and lost control of his bike." Jake explains not really noticing how relieved his parents were to hear this. "Although the little troublemaker only care about his broken bike more than his safety."

"Lucas isn't a troublemaker he's just a bit of an adventurist risk taker like his fa- **JONATHON** -" His wife interrupts before he could finish his sentence. "I mean who else is ready for dessert I know I am!" Jonathon Long says as quickly as possible but his son wasn't fooled by the change of subject.

"It's okay you guys." Jake says in a dark tone. "So what if Trixie moved on and had kids with someone else? After all I did bring this on myself right? I'm the one who left."

"Jake." His mother says softly reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"You must have had dinner with them a few times right?" Jake continues to rant. "Been to the twins' birthday parties, family dinners. I hope she's at least with a nice guy and not someone like Kyle Wilkins she deserves it after… after what happened." _After I broke her heart._ "I need some air." He said coolly getting out of his seat and walking away from the table not even noticing his parent's worried expressions.

Jake flown high through the sky in his dragon form a jumbled mess, it would seem that flying through the city wasn't actually helping him clear his mind like it usually did. All he could think about was Trixie and her kids and who her husband might be. Without meaning to or maybe he did mean to Jake found himself on top of the roof of a building that was right next to where Trixie lived with her family. He couldn't help following her earlier to see where she lived and now he felt like even more of a stalker as he watched Trixie and her children eating dinner together.

It looks like it would just be the three of them tonight, with his dragon abilities Jake could see only three places on the dinner table. _Maybe their father is working late? Maybe he's away on business? Maybe he'd rather be at a bar then with his own family?_ Though all of this was Jake's own speculation he couldn't help but feel enraged as he thought of some drunken idiot getting wasted instead of being with his wife and children. If that was his family he'd be sitting there with them instead of creeping on them from the next building. He'd be there to scold his son for being so reckless and stressing his mother, he'd give his little girl a kiss on her forehead and praise her for looking out for her brother. He'd find a way to make Trixie laugh, kiss her senselessly and remind her that they were once that reckless too. He would have been with his family unlike whoever Trixie's husband is. He would have been if he hadn't made that mistake.

 **Flashback**

It had been two months since Jake's grandfather had spoken to him about how dragons found their mate. And even though Lai Shi had explained to Jake that this was something that you couldn't go searching for it was just something you knew, Jake still wanted to go searching, yes he was with Trixie yes he was happy with Trixie and everyone thought that Trixie was the one for him but Jake couldn't stop thinking about Rose. He couldn't help but think about how the two never really got their chance because something was always pulling them apart. Even though Rose didn't even remember him, even though Rose wasn't even in this country Jake decided that he was going to try to find her. 

Jake let out a sad sighed as he stared into the eyes of his girlfriend…I guess now ex-girlfriend. "I'm sorry baby girl…I just have to go…and it would be selfish of me to hold you back."

"I just don't understand why you have to go?" Trixie says still very much confused. "You said that this wasn't about dragon training, you're saying that you don't know when you'll be back?"

"It's just best that I go Trix its best that you just forget about me." Jake says with a sigh. "I've already held you back enough as it is." That was always something that the two of them never really talked about, how Trixie went to college at NYU even though she was smart enough and had the means to attend other schools in any state. Being the American Dragon meant that Jake was rooted to living were the magical community was most active in the states. Sure there were times that he had to travel but it was never for very long.

"But I made that choice!" Trixie argues, Trixie at her core was loyal, she never complained about having to stay. She was always ready to rush into battle with him, because that was the life Jake had to live as the American Dragon. "Stop coming up with half assed excuses and tell me the real reason you're leaving?!" And she could see through him too.

"I already gave you my reason!" Jake yells in frustration. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth!" Trixie yelled back now getting in his face.

Jake just shook his head and turned away from her, he couldn't tell her the truth that would just make things worse. How could he tell her that he was chasing a reality that no longer existed, chasing a relationship that he wasn't even sure would work out? They had been each other's first everything in her eyes and now he was walking away from everything they were building together.

 **End flashback**

"No Mrs. Long I don't care that he didn't know!" a voice says breaking Jake out of his thoughts he looks across the roof of his building to see that Trixie had walked out to the banister of her apartment. With his dragon hearing he was able to clearly hear her having an argument with his mother. "He's the one that decided to leave without caring about how I felt!" Okay they had to be talking about him. "What am I supposed to say if he decides to flake out on them too?! They've been wondering their whole lives about where their father is. I can't let him break their hearts too, especially after five years of waiting."

 _They've been wondering their whole lives about where their father is._ Jake replayed that sentence in his head, how can the twins not know their father? _Especially after five years of waiting. Five years of waiting. WAIT THEY WERE ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD?!_ It finally hit the Amdrag all at once he'd been gone for six years, the twins were only five years old and if you minus nine months… "Shit! Shit shit shit!" Jake whispers out loud and began pacing back and forth. "How could I not see it his name is Lucas, she named him after my middle name and Jasmine? Jasmine was her grandmother's name shit Jake Long what did you just do?!" He asked himself but he already knew the answer, Jake was the one that had foolishly walked out on his family not some unnamed deadbeat.

Everything in him wanted to just fly over to Trixie and say how sorry he was and beg her to take him back so they could be a family. He wanted to do that so badly but now was not the time, he had already put her through enough for one day for now he'd would need to come up with a plan to show her that Daddy wasn't going anywhere.

 **The next day**

 _This is such a cheap shot. But it's where I have to start._ Jake had spent most of the previous night trying to come up with a plan that would work. He knew that just knocking on Trixie's door and saying sorry would only get the door slammed in his face, she was just too angry to talk to one on one right away so the kids will have to be his buffer. So early that same morning Jake went to the store to buy his son the most expensive bike the store had that was called the RoyalBaby the store clerk insisted that this was the best bike on the market for kids his children's age. To Jake's disappointment the store didn't have any more red bikes hopefully his son would be okay with a blue one. _If Luke is anything like me then at some put he'll staring out the window feeling miserable because he can't go outside._ Sure enough after about twenty minutes of waiting Jake could see Luke staring out the window looking like he wish he could be outside. _Alright then here's my chance hopefully he still remembers me from yesterday._ Jake casually strolled towards the building with the bike in hand he smiled and waved at his son and gestured towards the new bike while walking towards their front door. Luke's smile alone was worth a hundred of these expensive bikes, Jake watched as Luke ran away from the window to no doubt be at the front door when he rang the doorbell. _Alright now Trixie can't slam the door in my face with Luke there waiting for_ -

"Is that the RoyalBaby?! It's the best bike ever!" Luke proclaims excitedly, much to Jake's surprise his son had opened the door before he could even ring the doorbell and his mother was nowhere in sight. "Please tell me this bike is for me?!"

"Yes it's for you Luke." Jake says although now there is a frown on his face, didn't his son know not to open the door for strangers without a parent? "But you know that you shouldn't be opening doors for people you don't know. You could get in trouble with your Mama."

"But I already know who you are because you saved me yesterday from being hit by that car." Luke says with a shrug. "Plus you knew Mama's name and Mama knew yours so technically you're not a stranger, so Mama can't be mad at me for opening the door to get my bike!"

Jake couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face despite the fact that Luke was clearly twisting things around. But it was just the kind of 'logical' conclusion Jake would have come up with at his age, although he guessed that now since he was a parent he would have to correct this behavior not take pride in it. "Even still Luke you should have waited for your Mama to open the door first. I can't image that she'd be happy that you just opened the door for anyone."

"She ain't." Trixie says darkly, she caused both father and son to jump a bit seeing as she had just snuck up behind them. "Especially when he opens the door for people that have no right to be here!"

"No right?! Really Trixie?" Jake says with a slight glare.

"Yes Jacob!" Trixie proclaims glaring back at him. "You can't just show up after six years-"

"Ma I'm sorry if I had known-" Jake tries to reason.

"You would have just resented me for holding you back from whoever you actually wanted to be with." Trixie said rolling her eyes.

"I would have done right by you baby. You have to know that." Jake says trying to explain himself. "I messed up I know that but I'm trying to make things better."

"By bribing our son?!" Trixie yells forgetting that said son was still there watching the exchange between the two adults.

"What?!" Luke says in confusion causing his parents to look down at him as he stared up with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Oh, little man this isn't how I wanted you to find out." Jake said shamefully as he got to eye level with his son. "Luke I'm your-"

"You're my dad." Luke said evenly as he stared back at Jake. "Mine and Jazzy. You've been gone for a long time."

"I know Luke." Jake says almost tearing up as he saw the mix of emotions pass through his son's face. Luke was confused, excited, but weary, yet still very curious.

"You owe us five birthday presents and five Christmas presents _**each**_." Luke states matter of factly. "The bike is a good start but I hope you plan to do better."

Jake could only laugh shaking his head at his son, he really did take after his old man maybe even a little too much.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked now standing in front of the door. "Is that a new bike?!"

"Yes he got it for me and it's the RoyalBaby!" Luke says excitedly. "And guess what? He's also our dad!"

For a moment Jasmine has a disbelieving look on her face, she frowns and crosses her arm over her chest and marches over until she's face to face with Jake. "So Luke does something wrong and dangerous and you got him the best bike ever?! What kinda dad are you? You're not supposed to reward bad behavior!"

Jake tried his best not to laugh in his daughter's face as she scolded him in that moment she reminded him of both Trixie and his sister Haley. It would be something they would say and do, it had annoyed him as a child but it just looked so adorable when his daughter did it.

"Don't worry about it Jasmine because Lucas isn't keeping that bike." Trixie says in a forcefully tone, much to the dismay of both father and son.

"But Mama?!" Luke begins to whine.

"Trixie?!" Jake says in surprise. "I bought that just for him."

"Lucas did something wrong and he isn't going to be rewarded for that." Trixie says sternly. "In fact I don't want you giving my children anything!"

"They're _**OUR**_ children and I can give them gifts if I damn well please!" Jake exclaims getting a bit frustrated this wasn't going how he planned.

"They're aren't taking anything from you!" Trixie argues again. "Luke is not taking the bike and Jazzy isn't taking whatever you planned to give her as well!"

"What?!" Luke cries out in disappointed.

"But I didn't do anything wrong?!" Jasmine reasons equally as disappointed.

"I want my bike!" Luke all but yells.

"Enough! Both of you get inside and go to your rooms!" Trixie orders, the twins though grounded in fear didn't move an inch. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Listen to your mother guys." Jake said much to the twin's surprise. "Your Ma and I need to talk this out ourselves this isn't for you to deal with." Without arguing any further the twins decided to listen to their father and rushed back into the house. Once the two were out of sight Jake turned to face Trixie once more. "Trixie please-"

"Just who the hell do you think you are Jacob Luke Long?!" Trixie said harshly glaring at him. "You disappear for six years and now you show back up with a bike? Do you think that's going to fix what you did?!"

"No, Trix I know it's not going to fix everything okay!" Jake proclaims in a defeated tone. "It won't change that I wasn't there for you during the pregnancy, it won't change that I wasn't there for their birth and for every first that they've had leading up to this point in time right here. But I'm still their father even if I have only just found out about it and I refuse to be out of their lives anymore then I've already been. Trixie I promise you baby if I had known-"

"You didn't want to know Jacob!" Trixie says interrupting him. "You had made up your mind about leaving and you never bother to ask Spud or your parents about me! And why because deep down you didn't want to know! You didn't want to know if I was happy, sad, dying or anything! And you knew you could have asked, you knew your parents wouldn't have exited themselves out of my life the way you did."

"I know that my parents wouldn't…didn't ghost you like I did." Jake says with a sigh, he still remembered the argument he had with his parents that very morning wondering why neither parent thought to tell their son about his own children, but they pretty much told Jake the same thing Trixie was telling him now he didn't ask because he didn't want to face his mistake. "I did wrong and I know that there is nothing I can say to expresses how sorry I am but I want the chance to show you because I'm not walking away from you guys again." He finished explaining with determination as he stared into Trixie's eyes.

"You say that now but when you change your mind-" Trixie says with a sigh shaking her head.

"I'm not going to change my mind!" Jake proclaims interrupting her.

"I have to protect my children Jacob!" Trixie continues to explain. "I don't want to have to be the one to explain why their father doesn't want to be around them."

"Trishelle." Jake says in a serious tone using her given name to show how serious he was being at that moment. "You are not listening. I am going to be here now. The only thing that you'll ever need to tell my children is that I love them and I will be here for my family. I want my children Trishelle and I want you. And mark my words I will have both." With that said Jake decided to walk away knowing that for now what was said would be enough.

 **The next day**

The next day was a school day knowing this Jake woke up early for the first time in years, so that he could get to his family's house and walk his children to school. According to his parents the twin's school was about four blocks away so they mostly walked it with their mother unless she had to get to work early. Jake wanted to be there to walk with them, sure it wouldn't be the same as seeing them off on their first official day but it was at least something. Jake would only have a short amount of time before his children would be too embarrassed to be seen walking to school with their parents. Most likely by the end of Elementary School they'd start putting their foot down about needed to go by themselves.

With his dragon hearing Jake could hear the chaos that was taking place with his family even before he was in front of the door. Luckily he knew a good door unlocking spell since was sure that Trixie wouldn't have the time to answer the door, not that she would let him in anyway. Jake made his way through the hallway heading towards were the noise seemed to be the loudest.

"Mama my hair isn't done yet!" Jake could hear Jazzy whine. "And I need you to check my homework!"

"Mama I want to ride my new bike to school today!" Jake could also hear Luke whine at the same time as his sister. "I can't wait to see the look on Brendan's face!"

"Mama Homework? Mama please my bike?!" The twins were yelling at the same time. "Mama? MAMA!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice says forcefully that surprisingly came out of nowhere.

Jake had finally made it into the kitchen to see the twins badgering their mother who was trying to make them breakfast and get them ready for school. _Was this how every morning started?_ _Well not anymore!_

"Luke you are not taking the bike to school today." Jake said to his son. _Remember Jake you have to be strict and backup Trixie's play, your son put his life in danger you can't reward him for that you're a father now! Shit don't look into his sad disappointed eyes that's how they get you man!_ "Jazzy give your homework to me I'll check it and Luke you might as well hand yours over too." _Okay that's good parenting no time for fun and games right now have to be a good dad, have to get them ready for school._

The twins do not move whether it was because they were shocked to see him inside their house unannounced or because they weren't used to being given orders from anyone but their Mama Jake didn't know. The twins turn to look at their mother for clarification to which she just shrugged and went back to making them breakfast.

"I want to bring my bike to school!" Luke whined again this time taking his grievances to his would be father.

"I need my homework checked!" Jazzy whines just as loudly to her father. "And my hair needs to be fixed!"

The twins had Jake surrounded now tugging his arms and speaking at once and it was starting to get overwhelming. _How does Trixie do this every day?_ "You're not listening!" The twins suddenly yelled as one glaring at Jake breaking him from his thoughts.

"Where's your homework Jasmine?" Jake asked while shaking his head, Jasmine smiled ran over to the table to get the homework and handed to her father.

"I know it's perfect but they make us have to show our parent's anyway." Jasmine states after she handed it over.

Jake looked down at his daughter's work to see that she was right it was done really well, her handwriting was way advance for a five year old and Jake didn't know whether it was because Jazzy practiced a lot to make it that way or because Haley had something to do with it. "Alright little man I need to yours too." Jake proclaims to his son while handing Jasmine back her homework, Luke grumbled over to his backpack taking out his homework before handing it to his father. Luke's handwriting was a far cry from his sister's almost impossible to read even though everything was correct it was clear as day that Luke just rushed while doing his assignment. It was something Jake could also remember doing as a kid because the sooner you got your work done the sooner you could go outside or play video games. _I'll have to work on Luke's handwriting with him at some point._

An hour later found Jake walking the twins to school with Trixie whom still refused to speak with him. Which he wasn't too surprised by after all their relationship would take time to fix.

"You know we still have time to go back and get my bike!" Luke proclaims much to Jake's amusement who just shook his head at his son.

"I don't think so little man but maybe if you behave yourself your Mama will let me teach you how to skateboard." Jake told his son while sneaking a glance at Trixie.

"No way skateboarding is for old people!" Luke says shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah skateboarding is only for people born forever ago in the 90's." Jazzy adds on in agreement.

"Saaay What?! That's not true!" Jake argued in disbelief. _How could my own children think skateboarding was for old people!_

"Yes it is!" The twins said together.

"No it's not!" Jake continued to argue.

"Yes it is!" The twins said again, this time laughing at their father.

Before Jake could argue with them further the school bell began to ring indicating that the students should now hurry along to their classes.

"Luke we got to go!" Jazzy said in a panicked tone running towards the school entrance. "Bye Mama."

"Bye Mama!" Luke yells as he runs after his sister.

Jake watched sadly as his children ran towards the school it dawn on him that they hadn't said good bye to him in their haste to make it to class on time. "Bye Luke, Bye Jazzy! Daddy will be here at three to pick you up okay!" Jake yelled waving once he saw them turn around and nod in his direction.

 **A/N Well this is a good place to stop I know that there is a lot of time jumps but I had really been planning for this to only be a oneshot but clearly that isn't happening. I am also considering making this M rated so please let me know if I should. Anyway please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is part two of Daddy's Home! I want to thank guest, noname, Jay and doomsayingfae for reviewing although I do think that doomsayingfae is a bot. As you've noticed I've decided to up this story to an M rating because there will be a lemon at some point. I've also decided to up the number of chapters to at least five instead of two because I just honestly want to see where this story can go.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot.**

 **Trixie pov**

Trixie could only shake her head as she walked away while Jake was waving good bye to their shared children. Feeling that it would be best to leave while she still had some control over her anger. _Not that I don't have every right to be angry after what he did!_ Jacob Luke Long had caused her so much pain, pain that she tried to hide for the sake of raising their children. She still remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.

 **Flashback**

It had been two months since Jake had left without giving much of a good explanation to Trixie, she tried to hide her hurt by throwing herself into school spending sunup to sundown studying and doing assignments much to the worry of her friends. It didn't help when she soon started to throw up almost every morning. Trixie hadn't been feeling well for a very long time and she knew that she could no longer ignore it so she finally dragged herself to a doctor and found out she was pregnant.

It was such a scary time for Trixie not only because she was pregnant and she knew the babies were Jake's but she saw all her plans slipping away. It also meant that she would have to tell Jake's parents by herself not just to inform that they'd be grandparents soon but because the children that she carried could in fact inherit dragon powers even if the gene skipped them it could easily come about in the next generation.

Telling Jake's parents cause the first big fight that Trixie has ever had with them in the years that she had known them. Jake's parents and grandfather wanted her to call and tell him that she was pregnant, she hadn't wanted to do that. Trixie at the time was convinced that Jake didn't want her and there was no way she was going to trap him into being with her if he didn't really love her. It was an argument that took place over and over again until Lao Shi broke his silence after it was found out that she was having twins. Apparently twins almost always became dragons and most believe that it can only happen when the dragon had found their true mate.

That bit of information gave Trixie a lot to think about if she was Jake's mate then why did he reject her? He should not be able to stand being apart from her if this were in fact true? Eventually she decided that Jake just needed time and then he would be back, she understood after all it can be scary to think of things like soul mates when you're just twenty and haven't even done everything you've wanted to do with your life. So she told his parents to only tell him if he asked about her because at the time she felt it in her heart that he would eventually ask about her.

But soon came the day the twins were born and no one had heard a word from him. When he finally did get around to calling his family and Spud he never asked about her at all. Meanwhile the twins were growing up without him learning to crawl, walk, talk and become their own person. And as the past six years went by Trixie couldn't help but to think that Lao Shi was wrong how she could be Jake's mate when he could stand stay away from her for this long.

 **End flashback**

Trixie shook her head as she walked into New York General Hospital where she was employed as a nurse. Yes she had originally planned to one day become a doctor but when her parents found out she was pregnant she was pretty much cut off financially and though the Longs had wanted to help Trixie could never accept it, luckily Trixie was able to transfer her credits into a nursing program and was able to graduate and get a job within a year. At least all that studying to hide the pain that she felt was able to pay off for something.

"Wow the day has barely started and you already look worn out Trishy?!" A voice says breaking Trixie out of her thoughts. "Twins wore you out again?"

"Please the twins are cake compared to everything else going on Jessie." Trixie says turning to face her fellow co-worker.

"What could possibly-" Jessie paused a look of understanding playing out on her face. "There's a new dragon scent all over you Trishy!"

"What?!" Trixie asked turning to look at her friend and co-worker in surprise, one thing that never changed while Jake was away was Trixie's knowledge of the magical world once you knew you knew. "You can smell him on me?!"

"Oh yeah the pheromones are strong." Jessie explained taking in more of the scent, as a werewolf Jessie was able to identify the different scents magical creatures knowing or unknowing let out. "So this is defiantly the twin's father. Don't be surprise if some people tend to stay away from you today Trishy he might as well have wrote on your forehead 'Do not touch!' I mean seriously even I want to run away a little."

"That asshole! He leaves for six years shows up and thinks he can just do whatever he wants!" Trixie whispers angrily while putting her things away. "How did he even get his scent on me? It's not like I let him get close to me?"

"Being in the same room is enough especially for dragons." Jessie explains with a shrug. "Even though you two already share children as far as Jake is concerned you two are unmated because he has been away for so long. Therefore he has to mark his territory, it's actually kind of interesting to witness a dragon do this."

"And how am I supposed to work if people are afraid to go near me?!" Trixie sighs in frustration.

"I could release my own pheromones on you to counter his." Jessie tells Trixie. "It will be enough to put the patients at ease though it might make Jake angry when he discovers that another magical creature has been near you."

"Angry enough to attack you?" Trixie asked.

"Probably…but then he'd have to explain what his scent is doing on you in the first place wouldn't he?" Jessie said with a smirk.

 **Jake pov**

 _It shouldn't surprise me that she didn't stay around to talk but still…_ Jake could only sigh sadly as he made his way over to his grandfather's shop. He may have made some progress with the twins but he was still a long way from getting Trixie to forgive him. Not that she didn't have every reason to be mad in fact it was a small miracle that she even allowed him to be there for the twin's morning routine. He thought for sure that he would have been kicked out.

"Hey Jake!" Fu Dog greets Jake as he entered the shop. "Things go well this morning?"

"Yeah well Trix didn't really talk to me or anything but I at least got to help get the twins ready for school." Jake answered with a shrug. "That's more than I thought I'd get after coming back."

"You're telling me I thought for sure that Trixie was kick you so hard you'd land back in Hong Kong." Fu Dog states with a laugh.

"Not that he wouldn't have deserved it. After all what kind of dragon abandons his mate for six years." Lao Shi proclaimed entering the front of the store.

"Right." Jake said coolly, if he'd been younger he would have rolled his eyes at his grandfather but he knew better than to test the old man's reflexes especially when he was holding a mop.

Ever since Jake found out about the twins all his grandfather did was lecture him about his mistakes. Lao Shi lectured him about leaving Trixie alone to raise dragon twins by herself. He lectured Jake about how his enemies could have gone after his children and they were too young to defend themselves. What was worse though was the lecture about how Lao Shi would have been too old to train his great grandchildren when they got their dragon powers, and should be retired by now. At first Jake couldn't really blame his grandfather he knew he messed up badly but now he just wanted it to end.

"Geeze gramps I said I was sorry if I had known I would have been here sooner!" Jake proclaims cutting his grandfather off before he could continue to rant.

"And another thing you've never even explained why you left in the first place." Lao Shi yelled.

"Its personal gramps…you wouldn't understand." Jake said evenly, and how could his grandfather understand? He left to find Rose a girl who by all accounts shouldn't even matter to him one bit. It was bad enough that even when he found Rose it didn't end how he had planned. Worse of all though was the fact that he left Trixie and the twins behind for nothing. "I'm gonna go patrol." Jake proclaimed before quickly exiting the shop before anyone could say anything else.

Jake spent the rest of the morning into the afternoon patrolling the magical community in New York. Just like it's human counterpart the magical community was always changing in some way or another before long though it became three o clock and Jake had to rush over to the twins school in order to pick them up.

"Jazzy! Luke!" Jake yelled when he caught sight of his twins, just as they were walking out of the school. Like most children whom were both excited to be out of school and happy to see their parent the twins ran over to Jake almost knocking him off his feet.

"Look I got all A's on my school work today!" Jazzy says an in excited tone but before she could show her father Luke push her out of the way.

"Who cares about that?! Dad I have to ride my RoyalBaby to school tomorrow no one believed me when I told them I have one." Luke whined to his father. "Brendan even called me a liar!"

"Your bike isn't more important than my grades Lucas!" Jazzy pouted even going so far as to stomp her foot.

"Who cares about you're A's Jasmine you get them all the time!" Luck exclaimed glaring at his sister.

"That's enough you guys." Jake stepped in before the two could fight any further he took a hold of each of their hands and the three began to walk away from the school. "Now Luke you know that you're not allowed to use the bike right now."

"Yeah Mama said you'd have to wait two weeks remember!" Jazzy added in a 'know-it-all' tone.

"Luke if your Mama said that you have to wait two weeks then you're gonna wait two weeks." Jake said forcefully, even if he himself thought it was kind of harsh he knew he'd have to back up Trixie in these kinds of decisions for a while.

"But I need to prove to everyone that I'm not lying!" Luke continued to whine as the three of them walked back home. "Can't you get Mama to change her mind?!"

"He can't get Mama to change her mind Luke!" Jazzy states before her father could speak. "Mama's the boss he has to listen to what she says!"

"Your Mama's not the boss Jazzy." Jake argues back, feeling a bit embarrassed that this was what his daughter thought of him. "Your Mama and I both decided that Luke wouldn't use the bike for two weeks."

"Okay." Jazzy said in a tone that clearly implied that she didn't believe her father.

"Well, well well if it isn't the American Dragon." A dark voice says creeping up from out of nowhere. "And look he's got two little baby dragons with him."

Jake immediately went into protective mode as soon as he turned around and saw a strigoi standing in an alleyway near Jake and the twins. Luckily the sun was out forcing the dragon vampire to stay in the shadows. Jake still remembered the last Strigoi family he saw when he was younger and it put him even more on edge with the twins being there.

"Dad-dy?" Jazzy said in a shaky scared tone getting behind her father not liking the hunger looks from the red headed creature that almost looked human.

"Dad?" Luke said equally as shaken up as his twin sister by the creature that they were seeing.

"If I were you I'd run far away right now." Jake said in an even threatening tone the only reason why he hadn't dragon up and attack the strigoi was because of the twins.

"Believe me American Dragon I'll take my leave when I've handled some old family business." The Strigoi states with a dark chuckle. "You might remember my wife Queen Liliana and our sons."

"I remember how are they?" Jake asked with a smirk. "Oh wait now I remember they got a nasty sun burn didn't they?"

"Laugh while you can now American Dragon." The Strigoi said with a dark chuckle. "After you destroyed my family it's only fair that I get to feast on yours after baby dragon's blood is always…the sweetest."

Before Jake could say anything further the Strigoi quickly vanished leaving Jake allow with two shaky children whom gripped his hand so tightly all the way home. He couldn't blame the twins for being scared they we're too young to be dealing with this just yet, even though Haley was just two years older than the twins when she got her dragon powers she didn't really have to worry about diving too deep in the dragon business until Jake had left for Hong Kong. Jake would now have to explain to the twins about magic and their heritage a lot earlier than he had planned. And he knew Trixie wouldn't be happy about this once she found out.

 **Trixie pov**

Hours after Trixie was done working at the hospital all Trixie wanted was to relax for the rest of the night, unfortunately when you had children to take care of that was next to impossible. Trixie expected to just come home and have to cook and clean and make sure the twins did their homework and then get them ready for bed.

"Hey Mama guess what!" Luke and Jazzy said excitedly running up to their mother once she entered their home.

"What is it baby?" Trixie asked expecting to hear about their typical day to day activities.

"I'm going to be a dragon Mama!" The twins proclaims gleeful much to the surprise of their mother.

"What?!" Trixie all but yells out loud. "Who told you that?"

"Dad said!" Luke explains not at all noticing his mother's growing anger as she went in search of Jake. "Dad said me and Jazzy are gonna be dragons but Jazzy might become one first because she's a girl which I don't think is fair."

"It's fair Daddy said that girls mature faster than boys and I'm way more mature than you!" Jazzy countered back.

"Am not!" Luke argued.

"Are too!" Jazzy argued back.

The rest of the twin's argument faded into the background as Trixie finally located Jake in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. "What the hell is your problem?" Trixie yelled getting into Jakes face and glaring at him. "You show up after being gone for six years going god only knows where! Come back like it's no big deal and then have the nerve to tell the twins about their dragon heritage without asking me first?!"

Trixie's anger didn't surprise Jake in fact he was more than prepared to deal with Trixie being angry with him for telling their kids about their dragon heritage without her being there. What he wasn't prepared for though was the scent of another magical creature to be all over his mate, so even though he really should have just explained what was going on…"Who the hell had the nerve to put their scent on you?!"

"Excuse me?!" Trixie asked becoming even more upset.

"Woman I am not playing around!" Jake proclaims becoming upset himself. "Tell me who put their scent on you?!"

"That's none of your business I don't belong-!" Trixie's sentence was cutoff when Jake suddenly pushed her up against a wall and bit her neck. "The fu-" Again this time the rest of her sentence was cutoff when Jake capture her mouth with his kissing her forcefully.

At the moment the only thing going through Jake's mind was that he needed to show Trixie that she was his. Without breaking the kiss Jake wrapped Trixie's legs around his waist and pushed her further against the wall he was just about to put a hand under her shirt when a shout ruined the moment.

"Daddy! Luke said he was going to jump out the window to see if he could turn into a dragon sooner!" Jazzy yelled from the living room.

 **A/n and there you have it people chapter two please read and review see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Chapter everyone I want to thank Jay, blue5love01 and Kanyeezy for reviewing I'm still not sure how Kanyeezy was able to review the third chapter before it had existed but I guess that's just the magic of fanfiction!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my ocs**

 **Jake pov**

 _These little blockers are gonna be the death of me._ Jake thought to himself after he finally managed to get both children to go to bed. At the moment Jake was just sitting in their shared room watching the twins sleep thinking back to when he and Trixie had to rush out the kitchen to stop their son from jumping out the window.

His son had been hoping to active his dragon powers and if not for his sister something terrible could have happened to Luke. After scolding their son for pulling that stupid stunt, Trixie, Jake and the twins had moved on to eating dinner eventually leading to getting the twins ready for bed. Now after spending three hours settling down two hyper five years and reading two bed time stories things were quiet again. After ten more minutes Jake finally exited the twin's room and made his way towards the kitchen where Trixie was cleaning up.

"The twins are asleep." Jake states while entering the kitchen.

"Good then go home." Trixie said coolly in a way that Jake wasn't the least bit surprise by after all in this very room just a few hours beforehand the two had be engaged in their first intimate embrace in six years clearly Trixie was still a bit shaken up by it.

"We need to talk Trixie." Jake said in a serious tone.

"Yes well this conversation is six years too late." Trixie said furiously while putting the last dish away. "Why don't you just leave again you're good at that."

"Trixie please," Jake begins to say he took a step closer to her only for her to take several steps back. "I know that sorry is never going to be enough. But I am so sorry for doing this to you…for doing this to Luke and Jazzy too. I should have been there a long time ago but-"

"But you needed to go find your mate." Trixie finished for him much to his surprise. "Yeah I know the real reason why you went on your so called dragon quest."

"Trixie you don't-" Jake begins to say in a pleading tone.

"Save it Jacob!" Trixie interrupts forcefully. "If you didn't want to be with me anymore that's fine I could have gotten over that. But we were supposed to be friends too! Best friends and you didn't even care enough to ask about me! Would it really have been so hard Jake to ask how I was doing?"

"Yes dammit!" Jake yells much to Trixie's surprise. "Trixie you know how much of a proud idiot I can be especially when I make a mistake. I should have come back the minute I realized how wrong I was for leaving but I just…didn't want to admit to myself that I caused us so much pain for nothing. Trixie you deserve so much more than I could ever give you. I'm so selfish for keeping you and the twins waiting, you deserved the truth."

"And what is the truth." Trixie finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Trixie first off it's not like…I don't want you to think I ever cheated on you or anything but there was someone else." Jake begins slowly and though Trixie did flinch for a second she didn't look too shaken up. "It was someone that we had known back in middle school except I'm the only one that actually remembers her. You remember that whole Aztec Skulls business right?" Jake asked to which Trixie slowly nodded. "Yes well that wish that got rid of the Huntsclan for good was also going to get rid of this girl named Rose. She had been stolen by the Huntsclan when she was a baby and at first me and her were enemies but she became more than that when she found out that I was the American Dragon. To save her from disappearing I used the Aztec Skulls and wished that she was never taken by them and it worked but it created another reality. Without the Huntsclan Rose became a different person and our paths would never cross but I still remembered how Rose and I were before the wish and I…I couldn't let it go."

"So you went after her." Trixie says evenly already knowing where this was going.

"Trixie it was just so confusing, you and I had been through a lot and she and I had as well even though I was the only one that remembered it. And then Gramps told me about Dragon mates and I just believed so much at the time that I was holding you back…I thought it was the right thing to do." Jake explains to her in a pleading voice.

"You could have explained." Trixie says forcefully. "I would have hated it but I would have still understood!"

"I know and it just made me feel worse because I know that you would have understood." Jake proclaims. "But I let myself believe what I wanted to believe."

"So you found her right?" Trixie asked. "You found this Rose girl and what?"

"She wasn't the same person that I knew anymore." Jake finishes explaining. "The wish had given her a different life she was a different person and when we met again we just didn't click like we did before. I tried though I really did but the inner dragon rejected her. Couldn't even hold her hand without feeling like I was cheating on you and that's when I knew I had been wrong. I wanted to come back every day but I just kept putting it off. I'd tell myself I'd wait until a semester is over then I told myself I'd wait until you graduated, then I told myself that I'd wait until you completed one year of medical school. I just kept making excuses like that because I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me."

"I did hate you." Trixie states with a bitter laugh. "I hated you when I found out I was pregnant. I hated you for not calling. I hated you when my parents refused to pay for college anymore because I was carrying your kids. I hated you for not being there when the twins were born. I hated you so much, I had every right to hate you."

"You did…you still do. But I'm not going to walk away from you again." Jake says forcefully. "As cliché as this is going to sound I never stopped loving you. I never stopped wanting to be with you, if I wasn't so stubborn I would have come crawling back years ago."

"But you didn't and now here we are." Trixie says with a sigh. "You finally come back after six years and you just invade everything that I had to build by myself in a few days. I mean the least you could do was ask me before you told the twins about their dragon heritage!"

"I didn't have a choice a Strigoi had basically threatens us while I was walking the twins back home from school." Jake explains defensively. "It's like he was just waiting for us."

"So now the twins are in danger." Trixie states shaking her head.

"Of course not!" Jake says with determination. "I'm gonna do my job and protect them not just as the AmDragon but as their father! Which means I gonna have to stay here."

"What?!" Trixie question in shock. "No way is that about to happen!"

"Trix I need to be here in case the strigoi tries something!" Jake proclaims. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you guys."

"We don't have any extra rooms here?!" Trixie exclaims. "Where are you supposed to sleep?"

"I sure your bed is big enough Trix." Jake says with a smirk. "I mean the bed in your dorm room was pretty small but we still managed to-"

"Jacob!" Trixie interrupts glaring at him.

"The couch will be fine." Jake says as he walks out of the kitchen. _For now at least._

 _Okay maybe I was wrong about the couch._ Jake thinks to himself as he kept moving around trying to get himself more comfortable but it just wasn't working. A daring part of himself wanted to say fuck it and just sneak into bed with Trixie but deep down he knew that wouldn't be a good idea just yet. After another ten minutes of moving around Jake was finally able to feel at least a little bit more comfortable when he suddenly heard the light squeaking of a door being opened followed by tiny footsteps.

Jake pretended to be asleep as he heard the footsteps make their way over to the kitchen, after waiting a minute Jake slowly got off the couch and quietly walked towards the kitchen. While he was making his way over Jake could hear the sounds of someone opening the fridge and pulling up a chair. Jake makes it into the kitchen just in time to see one of his children about to eat a tube of ice cream by themselves.

"What are you doing Jazzy?" Jake asked nearly scaring Jasmine half to death.

"Daddy?!" Jazzy squeals in surprise not expecting to see her father there. "I just…just-"

"Wanted a snack?" Jake finishes for her. "I don't think your mama would be okay with you having ice cream this late would she?"

"No but…I had a bad dream and eating ice cream helps them go away." Jazzy explains in a quiet shy voice. "It gives me sweet dreams."

"What was it that caused your bad dream Jazzy?" Jake asked her in a worried tone.

"I saw that scary man again! He said he wanted my blood!" Jazzy explains in a terrified shaky voice tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "What if he comes and gets me and Luke and Mama!"

"Shhh, Jazzy it's okay." Jake says gently picking up his daughter and hugging her tightly. "Nothing going to happen to you guys not as long as I'm standing. Daddy's here to protect you guys okay? Nobody is going to hurt my baby girl."

"You promise?" Jazzy asked while staring at her father with wide scared eyes.

"I promise baby girl no one is going to hurt you or Luke or your Mama." Jake said reassuring his daughter. "Come on now let's get you back to bed." Jazzy just nodded her head wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck as he walked them back to the room she shared with her brother.

 **Two weeks later**

Two weeks had passed by and there was still no sign of the strigoi that had threaten Jake and the twins. Jake, Fu Dog and Lao Shi had been doing as much digging as they could on him but had yet to find even the strigoi's name. Which frustrated Jake to no end there had to be something about this strigoi but it appeared that Queen Liliana's husband preferred to stay in the shadows leaving little to no trail behind for anyone to track him down. Jake spent hours every day tracking down every magically creature he could but he always came up empty. It made his inner dragon more and more restless with each passing day which would have been worse if not for the fact that a protection spell was put on the house.

Still though Jake would be able to rest easier when he knows that his family would no longer be in danger. Speaking of his family since the day he pretty much moved into Trixie's house things had been improving greatly for them. The twins were happy to have their father in the house full time and the three of them had quickly settled on a day to day routine. And slowly but surely Jake and Trixie were working through their relationship they just needed to take it one step at a time.

"Daddy Luke keeps throwing my stuff out the window!" Jazzy yells breaking Jake away from his thoughts.

"I'm just testing the protection spell barrier!" Luke says defensively. "Her stuff bounces right back into the house!"

"Daddy!" Jazzy cries out pleading with her father.

"Luke that's enough leave your sister's things alone!" Jake says scolding his son. "Unless you want to go another week without your bike?"

"That's not fair Dad!" Luke whines to his father.

"Then leave your sister's things alone Lucas." Jake says to him. "Why don't you go draw or something?"

"I can work on drawing my tattoo." Luke said excitedly rushing out the room after hearing that suggestion.

"Don't let you mother hear you saying that." Jake yelled after his son, ever since Luke had caught sight of the dragon tattoo Jake had on his arm he became determined to someday get one of his own much to his mother's disapproval.

"He's not ever getting a tattoo." Trixie states just now walking into the living room.

"Maybe not now but when he's older…" Jake begins to say trailing off.

"Not even then." Trixie says shaking her head while walking into the kitchen.

"Aww come on Trix." Jake states following after Trixie. "Don't you remember how it was when I got my tattoo?"

"Yeah your mother cried and wouldn't talk to you for a week." Trixie states evenly as she began to take out what she needed to cook dinner.

"Yeah but you loved the tattoo." Jake said teasingly standing behind a countertop. "You used to rub your fingers on it every chance you could."

"That was a long time ago." Trixie said while facing away from him shaking her head.

"Doesn't have to be." Jake says in his still teasing voice creeping up behind her slowly.

"Jake!" Trixie shouts in surprise when she was suddenly pulled from behind into Jake's arms.

"Yes baby?" Jake asked innocently while peppering kisses along her neck.

"You…have to stop." Trixie says while trying to get some distance between them.

"Why?" Jake asked while still kissing along her neck his hands were beginning to wander making Trixie jump back.

"Jake I have to cook!" Trixie tries to say forcefully.

"And?" Jake questions again with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to stop!" Trixie explains backing away from him.

"No." Jake said lustfully following after her, just as he was about close the gap between them again the sound of the doorbell gave him pause. "Dammit!" Jake swears out loud leaving the kitchen to go see who was at the door. "Shit." Jake said out loud once the door was opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a male said angrily.

"Nice to see again too Mr. Carter." Jake said in a biting tone.

"Jake who's at the door?" Trixie asked while making her way over.

"Your parents." Jake answers in an even tone.

Trixie's parents had never been very fond of Jake especially when the two started dating. Sure the older married couple had always been indifferent when the two were just friends but the minute things started becoming more serious they all but hated having him around. Fortunately though Trixie's parents were never really around between her mother traveling the world as a flight attendant and her father working for the military they couldn't really stop the relationship. Time had not changed her parents tone especially when they found out she was pregnant. So to say that things were now tense in that living room would be a complete understatement.

"Trishelle what is that-that boy doing here?!" Mr. Carter asked forcefully glaring directly at Jake.

"Daddy please-" Trixie tries to reason with her father.

"After everything he did-" Mr. Carter tries to argue.

"If I recall you weren't around enough-" Jake tries to add in.

"Stop it!" Trixie states forcefully stepping between the two men. "You both need to calm down right now!"

"But Trishelle honestly have you not learned your lesson?" Mrs. Carter proclaims finally speaking up. "I mean where the hell was he for the pass six year?!"

"I know where he was okay and we're working through!" Trixie explains to her mother.

"Why do you even need to work anything out?!" Mrs. Carter asked forcefully.

"He's their father Mom what am I supposed to do?" Trixie said in a defeated tone.

"They don't need him as a father!" Mr. Carter exclaims. "We've introduced you to plenty of good men that would be better for you three."

"Excuse me!" Jake asked getting anger. "You must be crazy if you think that anyone else could take care of my family better than me!"

"Anyone would be better than someone who abandon them!" Mr. Carter says with a smirk.

"You know what-" Jake begins to say now shaking with rage his eyes beginning to glow.

"Jake! Kitchen! Now!" Trixie orders pulling him with her as she marched back into the kitchen. "Are you out of your mind you almost dragon-ed up in front of them!"

"What the hell are they even doing here?" Jake asked pacing back and forth. "I thought you said they cut you off when you told them you were pregnant?"

"They did! But then the twins were born and they wanted to know them…and I needed help." Trixie explains. "I need you to not fight with them Jacob."

"But Trix-" Jake tries to argue.

"They were there to help me Jakey please!" Trixie tries to reason with him. "They're still the twin's grandparents Luke and Jazzy have a good relationship with them."

"Trix they hate me!" Jake tries to argue again. "They've always hated me even before the twins."

"Well they did catch you in bed with their only daughter!" Trixie proclaims.

"After they left you by yourself for two weeks after your grandma died." Jake says defensively.

"We didn't have to be in their bed." Trixie states shaking her head.

"Their bed was more comfortable." Jake said with a shrug. "Fine I'll behave!"

"Thank you." Trixie says in relief.

"You can thank me tonight." Jake said teasingly.

"Jake!" Trixie exclaims shaking her head at him.

Dinner was a tense affair even the twins whom were normally happy to see their grandparents could feel that something was wrong. Despite the tension Jake kept his promise to behave himself not once taking the bait when Mr. Carter tried to lure him into an argument. By the time Trixie's parents were on their way out Jake thought he was home free until Mr. Carter's final comment.

"Trishelle you still have David's number right?" Mr. Carter asked just before he and his wife were completely out the door.

"Daddy please!" Trixie says with a glare. "Not this again!"

"I just want what's best for you and the twin's future." Mr. Carter tries to argue. "I mean you guys need someone to take care of you."

"That's it!" Jake exclaims out loud now being pushed too far.

"Jacob please!" Trixie tries to reason with him but he just wasn't having it anymore.

"Listen here Mr. Carter." Jake spats meeting Trixie's father eye to eye. "Now you can hate me and what I've done all you like but don't you dare come up here and say that I can't take care of my family. Whether you like it or not I'm here to stay and you can either learn to deal with it or step off!" With that said Jake slammed the door on the older couple's face before they could say something back.

"Really Jake?!" Trixie asked in a huff.

"He was asking for it!" Jake said defensively.

"Still though you said that you would behave." Trixie states shaking her head at him and walking away.

"I was behaving myself." Jake defends following after her. "He was the one that was purposefully tryin start something."

"You didn't have to take the bait." Trixie argues. "You knew what he was tryin do?!"

"And so what? I should have just let him get away with it?" Jake questions following Trixie into her bedroom shutting the door behind him. "Sorry baby that's not how I do things!"

"Jake I have a civil relationship with my parents, sure it's not perfect but they've been there for me!" Trixie says forcefully.

"That's fine okay I get it." Jake says taking a deep breathe. "They were there when I wasn't and I can respect that. But I'm here now and they need to learn to respect that too."

"You know that's never going to happen right?" Trixie states shaking her head.

"I know." Jake said with a sigh. "But I can live with that as long as you and the twins know that Daddy's home."

"Yes well the twins defiantly know that." Trixie says with a sigh now sitting down on her bed.

"What about you Mama Trix?" Jake asked slyly in a husky voice. "You know that Daddy's home too? Right Trixie?" Jake had suddenly gotten in front of her without her noticing.

"Jake?" Trixie questions as he pushes her back.

"Come on Trixie say it." Jake said teasing pulling her into a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"Jakey we have to-oooh!" Trixie moans as he attacks her neck with kisses cutting off her train of thought.

"You know what I want to hear Trix now say it." Jake demands between kisses now unbuttoning her shirt, he was just about to tear off her bra when the twins joined voices broke through the moment.

"Dad! Where are you? You're supposed to read us a story before bed!" The twins shouted as one.

 **A/n and that's the end of that chapter see ya next and please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright everyone I know it took forever to get this chapter and well I'm afraid this will be the end. I want to thank blue5love01, Kanyeezy and Goddess of Night Eternal Faith for reviewing last chapter. By the way this will have the lemon at the end I'm done teasing you guys.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Normal pov**

A magical creature wearing a dark cloak carefully walks down a dark path, he looks over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that he is not being followed. The magical creature makes his way up a steep hill where a dingy old cabin is located. While carefully checking his surroundings the magical creature knocks on the door of the cabin and waits for an answer.

"When the queen moves freely on the board?" A dark voice with a Romanian accent asked.

"The king is the most vulnerable." The magical creature replies, with that said the door was opened and the magical creature was let inside.

"I trust that you have the information that I need?" The dark voice asked.

"Of course King Vladimir." The magical creature states. "Though it wasn't easy, the American Dragon is questioning everyone and it's putting all the magical creatures on high alert."

"Well if your information is indeed correct than you have little to worry about." King Vladimir tells the magical creature.

"Well here it is." The magical creature says handing King Vladimir a small book. "That has all the schedules and places where the American Dragon and his family goes to. Including the addresses of his own parents, grandfather and sister."

"That is very good but for this plan I need only focus on the American Dragon and his family." King Vladimir states. "His mate Trishelle and children Lucas and Jasmine will be more than enough."

"But what about his grandfather he could come after you for revenge?" The magical creature asked.

"Lao Shi? That old dragon is no threat to me besides I don't plan on sticking around once this plan is done." King Vladimir says dismissing the magical creature's concerns. "Even if the old dragon wanted to find me I'll be long gone."

"I'm still not sure if it's right to involve those wee lads in your plan." The magical creature says in a worried tone. "They are only children! And haven't even inherited their dragon abilities."

"Do you think that this is about dragon's blood?" King Vladimir asked forcefully. "Oh if only it were that simple. And why do you care now about the American Dragon's children? When you had no trouble spying on them for weeks. Is all the ancient gold that my family has collected for centuries not enough payment for you leprechaun?"

"I just don't understand why the children need to be involved." The leprechaun explains. "They have done nothing to you."

"It matters not to me what they have or haven't done." King Vladimir states. "This is about causing their father and causing him to experience the greatest pain imaginable, the pain of losing the very thing you fight and live for. And the torture of living out the rest of your days without them. That can only be felt when the American Dragon loses everything!"

 **Jake pov**

"On your marks…get set…goooo!" Jake shouted as he speeds forward on his skateboard.

It was a nice warm Saturday and the twins had wanted to go to the park. Luke and Jazzy wanted to ride their bikes especially Luke seeing that his punishment away from his new bike was long over. It was a nice day and Jake and Trixie could agree that some time outside would be fun. So Trixie packed a picnic basket full of food and the four of them headed out to a local park that Jake, Trixie and Spud used to go to when they were younger. Jake having not ridden his skateboard for a while decides to bring it despite the twins insisting that skateboarding was for old people. Jake himself kept saying that skateboarding wasn't old and challenged the twins to a race when they got to the park's entrance.

"Hurry up Jazzy we have to beat him!" Luke says to his twin as they tried to pedal as fast as they could to catch up to their father.

"We're gonna get passed you Daddy!" Jazzy yells with glee pedaling as fast as her little legs would allow.

Yes today was certainly shaping up to be a very nice family day. Something that Jake really needed since there continued to be no leads on the strigoi who had threaten him. Today was a rare moment were Jake could let his guard down outside of the house.

"Holla at ya Boy!" Jake cries out as he skates pass the twins, it shouldn't have been a surprise after all he had been skateboarding for years.

"Aww man!" The twins say at the same time as they watched their father make it over to where their mother had set up a picnic.

"No fair daddy!" Jazzy shouts once she makes it over there in her bike.

"You cheated with your dragon powers!" Luke accuses when he gets there as well.

"Say Whaaa?" Jake proclaims looking offended at the twins. "I don't need to cheat with dragon powers! I have all the mad skills."

"Liar!" The twins say at the same time then tackle their father to the ground. "We're going to defeat the American dragon!"

"Oh no you're not!" Jake exclaims snaking his arms around the kids Jake pulls them down to the ground and starts tickling them. "You can't stop the AmDad!" The twins could do nothing but laugh as they were locked in a tickle battle with their father that they surely wouldn't win. "Do you surrender?!"

"Never!" The twins cried together between gasps of breathe and laughter.

"Okay, that's enough time to eat!" Trixie states deciding to speak up and end the tickle battle, the three of them stop their battle then run over to the picnic table were Trixie was waiting for them.

"Mom I want turkey!" Luke says once he got to the table.

"I want ham!" Jazz says soon after him.

"And I want-" Jake begins to say.

"You'll will get nothing if you don't stop with your demands!" Trixie says forcefully to the three.

"Yes Ma'am!" They say at the same time.

"I swear you guys are just too spoiled it's always 'Mama I want this! And Trix give me that!' I swear sometimes it's like I'm the only adult around here." Trixie mutters under her breathe as she sets down the picnic basket.

"I'm sorry Trixie that was impolite. Right guys?!" Jake states looking down scornfully at the twins.

"Sorry Mama." The twins say at the same time.

With that apology being said Trixie turns back to her picnic basket opening it up. She began to take out the sandwiches and drinks only to be caught by surprise when she sees green gas coming out of the basket and floating in the air that quickly spreads around knocking her and the twins out cold very quickly. Because Jake was a dragon it took a bit longer but eventually he too began to feel dizzy, the last thing he heard before passing out completely was a faint Irish accent.

 **Cut to several hours later**

"Shit what the hell happen?" Jake says after waking up and finding himself in a small room. It was dark very dark wherever Jake was. He had to use his eye of the dragon just to see around him because of it, not that there was even much to see. "Damnit!" Jake swears as a rush of memories flooded his mind, it was clear to him now that he has been captured. Which meant that Trixie and the twins were captured too, and from the looks of it they were all separated.

"Well, well, well the fearsome American Dragon finally wakes up?" A taunting dark voice with a Romanian says out of nowhere. "I was wondering how much longer your family would be in danger."

"Where are they?" Jake demanded to know in a forcefully tone. "I swear if you did anything to hurt them-"

"Oh don't worry American Dragon, your little cubs and mate are still very much alive." The dark voice says. "Trust me when I say this the pain of losing the ones you love most is something you feel in your soul automatically."

"As if you know anything about that kind of pain!" Jake proclaims getting angrier.

"I know everything about that pain dragon!" The dark voice yelled in a booming tone. "And you will know that pain too! And know that I King Vladimir was the one to deliver you that pain! But enough of that if you don't get a move on soon it will be too late for your family." With that said Jake suddenly saw a door open up for him. "Times ticking American Dragon!"

 **Trixie pov**

 _Damn it's been a while since I felt something like this._ Trixie thinks to herself as she wakes up after being knocked out for who knows how long. Being best friends with the American Dragon had meant a lot of things growing up, it meant the discovery new places, learning about magic and getting knocked out and capture all the time. Especially when it became very well known that Trixie was in a relationship with said American Dragon. Trixie never minded sure it was scary at times but she and Spud were loyal and always had faith in Jake. _Damn I wish Spud was here with me like old times instead of off running his international accounting firm._ Yes things were different before when the small group were younger now they had kids to worry about being in danger. "Shit! Lucas! Jasmine!" Trixie started shouting, as soon as she started shouting some lights turned on in the room causing her to flinch. She could now see that she was in a cage that was hanging high up in the ceiling underneath said cage was a lava pit.

"Good you're awake as well." A dark voice states, Trixie looks around to see what would have appeared to be an old human man at first glance but this man was too pale, his teeth too sharp-like. This was the strigoi that Jake had been watching out for.

"Where are my children?" Trixie asked forcefully glaring down at the strigoi.

"A noble mother through and through children always at the forefront of your mind." The strigoi says with a chuckle. "Lilliana was the same way that's why the boys were always with her." The strigoi says lost in thought. "It's a shame that such a noble mother has to die but you did choose the wrong company."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trixie asked in a biting tone.

"You choose to be with a dragon that has taken the most important people from me." The strigoi begins to explain. "It wasn't easy to track him down, I don't share in Lilliana's ability to track down a dragon's location. And the American Dragon moved around so much I thought I'd never find a weak point but here it is." The strigoi turns to face Trixie. "You asked where your children were well just look across the room."

Trixie looks across the room and sees the twins in a cage opposite to where she was located and it had its own lava pit, it appeared that they had just woken up and they looked terrified. "Let them go!"

"Oh they will be." The strigoi says in a calm voice. "Or you will be."

"What?" Trixie asked completely confused.

"See the cages you're in is very magical and interconnected." The strigoi begins to explain. "The minute one of them is touched by someone that person is bond to the cage until it is opened and whomever is in there is freed, while at the same time the opposite cage is forced to fall to its doom. And let's not forget the fact that both cages are set to drop in one hour making it impossible for the American Dragon to get help."

"You're going to force him to choose." Trixie states in an even tone.

"It just seemed like the best course of action." The strigoi explains evenly. "From the information I was able to gather about your little family the American Dragon has been absent for a number of years. Only to have just recently return. My original plan had been to find a way to get rid of all three of you but, it would have been much too easy to simply kill all three of you and leave the bodies for him to find. This way no matter what path he chooses someone will end up resenting him for his decision."

"I'll just tell him to save the twins when he gets here." Trixie spats glaring down at him.

"And perhaps the American Dragon will listen." The strigoi says narrowing his eyes at her. "But he will hate himself for the rest of his life because he couldn't save his mate. He will be in pain every time he looks at your children, he will never know peace again!"

"You sick twisted evil bastard!" Trixie yelled with a glare.

"Trixie?!" Jake calls out as he charged into the room. "Jasmine! Lucas!"

"Jake!" Trixie calls back.

"Daddy!" The twins cried at the same time.

"Well look at that you made it here in record time." The strigoi says mockingly.

"I'm done playing games with you Vladimir this ends now!" Jake shouts before shifting into his dragon form and flying towards King Vladimir. "You're gonna pay!" Jake in his dragon form tackles King Vladimir to the ground in his blind fury. Vladimir fights back though clawing at Jake as much as he could but Jake had him pinned down. "I am going to enjoy dragging you out into the sun and watching you burn in front of me. You won't be able to come after me or my children for our blood ever again." Instead of making a comment King Vladimir just started to laugh. "Is something funny?"

"Stupid Dragon." King Vladimir says continuing to laugh. "Do you really think all this was about dragon's blood? Were you not paying attention before this is about you feeling the pain that I felt when I lost my family."

"They're the ones that came after me!" Jake growled. "It was their choice to risk dying!"

"Would you say the same if it was your family?" King Vladimir says mockingly and was met by silence. "Your children will be dragons one day will they not? Are they not going to follow in your footsteps to protect the magical creatures of this city? And doesn't that mean that they will get hurt?"

"Enough!" Jake roars wrapping his claw around King Vladimir's neck.

"Struck a nerve did I?" King Vladimir continues to mock. "We all do what we must to survive regardless of the risk. That doesn't mean we take the death of our love ones lightly that doesn't mean we don't feel agony when they are gone. But you will know this feeling soon American Dragon. Soon your reasons for being will be taken away."

"I will not let you get anywhere near my family again!" Jake says forcefully.

"I'm the least of your worries now American Dragon." King Vladimir says with a mocking laugh. "Your mate and children however have only been put in more danger since your arrival." King Vladimir than points up above him and Jake finally sees Trixie and the twin inside separate cages that were hanging over a pit of lava.

"Release them!" Jake order glaring down at King Vladimir.

"That isn't for me to decide American Dragon." King Vladimir says evenly. "Those cages are magically connected you go to one the other fall. So the decision is yours to make American Dragon, save you cubs or save your mate. I'd make one soon Jacob the clock is ticking and you've already wasted forty-five minutes of time that you could have used to save one of them."

"That is insane!" Jake says now in a panic letting go of King Vladimir and staring up at Trixie and the twins.

"Choice the children your mate is gone, choice your mate no more children." King Vladimir says coolly. "Make no decision they both die, it really is a head scratcher isn't it?"

"Jacob you have to save the twins!" Trixie shouts forcefully from her cage.

"Trixie please I-I can't…we just got to a good place!" Jake says tears threaten to pour from his eyes. "I can't…I can't-"

While Jake and Trixie were talking Luke and Jazzy were trying to figure out if there was anything they can do. "Luke look around see if there's a way to get out of the cage." Jazzy says in a panic shaking up the cage as much as she could.

"It's not fair if we had dragon powers we could get out of this cage easy!" Luke says in a huff.

"But we don't have any powers yet." Jazzy says in a stressful tone. "We have to wait until we're older!"

"Why? We need them now!" Luke says in an equally stressed tone. "Dad always says changing is all about focus on the inner dragon. Maybe if we focus on our inner dragon it will come out."

"But we're supposed to wait." Jazzy says in a scared tone.

"We can't wait anymore Dad needs help now!" Luke says with determination. "We can do it Jazzy we can focus."

"Okay." Jazzy says nodding her head, the twins hold hands as they tried to focus on their inner dragon. "I don't feel any-" Her sentence was cutoff when she suddenly shifted into a crimson dragon.

"Alright!" Luke cheers in delight he himself had shifted into a navy blue dragon.

"Daddy save Mama!" Jazzy yells out interrupting her parents'.

"No Jasmine your father will save you and your brother!" Trixie says sternly, looking across at her daughter. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you but you're only fi-WHAT?" Trixie's sentence is cutoff when she sees that her children had turned into dragons, together they used fire breathing to get the cage opened.

"Jazzy, Luke you guys are dragons!" Jake says his voice stuck between surprise and joy.

"Daddy quick get Mama out!" Jazzy yells while she and her brother fly out of their cage in their dragon forms, with that said Jake quickly flies over to Trixie's cage and frees her.

"I cannot believe this?" Trixie says shaking her head as she got onto Jake's back.

"I heard that twin dragons were special they can get their powers early." Jake says though it was clear that he was still shocked from this development as well.

"But five?" Trixie says in disbelief. "Wasn't Haley like eight when she got her powers? And you were thirteen!"

"Yeah but prodigies can get theirs earlier than that age." Jake explains flying over to the twins. "Plus these are my children of course they'll be powerful!"

The three dragons land on the ground and shifted back into their human forms. "Jazzy, Luke why didn't you tell me you got your dragon powers" Jake asked lifting them both up from the ground and pulling them into a hug.

"It just happened?" Jazzy says with a shrug.

"Jazzy didn't think we could do it but I knew we could!" Luke exclaims laughing at his sister.

"Yeah well I bet I unlocked my dragon powers before you!" Jazzy says back with a glare.

"No you didn't!" Luke says defensively.

While the twins begun to argue King Vladimir slipped away from the room quickly while the family was distracted. He was trying to run as fast as he could out of the building when the American Dragon caught up to him. "You didn't think I'd just let you go did you?" Jake asked pinning the old strigoi down to the ground.

"Oh well it wasn't as if I planned on living pass tonight anyway." King Vladimir says evenly.

"What are you talking about?" Jake questions with a glare.

"Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to live after all this planning to destroy you?" Vladimir asked in his mocking tone. "I wanted you to feel my pain, MY AGONY! Then when all you craved for was revenge the whole building would be surrounded with sunlight taking that away from you as well."

"You're a sick twisted bastard." Jake says in a cold voice.

"Maybe." King Vladimir spats in an even tone. "Good Morning American Dragon." He says much to Jake's confusion until the building was filled with sunlight and King Vladimir turned into ashes under him.

"Good Night King Vladimir." Jake says shifting back into his human form, just as Trixie and the twins made it over to where he was.

"Jake?" Trixie shouts running over to him.

"He's gone we don't have to worry about him anymore." Jake states evenly.

"Aww man!" Luke says in a disappointed tone. "I was going to use my dragon powers to kick his sorry ugly as-"

"Lucas!" Jake and Trixie scolded at the same time.

"I mean butt." Luke says sheepishly.

"The one who can kick any butt is Daddy anyways Luke!" Jazzy says in a know it all tone. "You still don't know how to use your powers!"

"I can control my powers better than you!" Luke shouts his face getting a bit red.

"Okay you two that's enough time to go home." Jake says forcefully, shifting back to his dragon form. "Hope on!"

"Daddy I can fly home myself?" Jazzy pleaded with her father.

"Me too Dad I want to fly!" Luke asked excitedly.

"Not until you've had training." Trixie answers before Jake could. "Lots and lots of training!"

"But Mama?!" The twins tried to plea.

"But nothing!" Trixie says forcefully much to their disappointment.

 **Cut to one week later**

It was Friday and Trixie was exhausted from work as she walked up the steps to her house, hopefully Jake was up for making dinner tonight because she was sure that she was too tired to do it. Trixie opens the door expecting to see the twins run up to the door asking for this and that but she was met with silence. "Hello is anyone home?" Trixie calls out but gets no reply which was strange between Jake and the twins the house was never silent. "Where is everybody?" Trixie asked out loud.

"Jazzy and Luke are with gramps." Jake answers while coming out of the kitchen. "Gramps wants to teach them some medication techniques to help them control their dragon powers."

"Right." Trixie says, it made sense the twins didn't have the best control just yet and they'd already had a few close calls at school. "What time is gramps bringing them back?"

"He's not." Jake says with a sly smirk. "He's keeping them for the whole weekend so that we can…talk."

"Talk?" Trixie questions suspiciously.

"Yes talk." Jake says evenly still with his sly smirk. "But first I know that you like to take a shower after work so you can go ahead and do that while I finish cooking us dinner."

"Fine." Trixie says after a while still giving him a suspicious look, Trixie couldn't deny that there was some things they still hadn't gotten around to talking about just yet. Between now having children with dragon powers and Jake finding out a leprechaun had a hand in their capture to the strigoi talking about things had to be put on hold. But now that was over and Trixie was sure that Jake wanted to discuss a lot of important things like their relationship to start with. "So how much longer are we going to eat in silence?" Trixie asked while taking another bit of her steak it had been at least twenty minutes since she got to the dinner table and Jake hadn't spoken much.

"I guess we couldn't have hold off talking about this any longer." Jake states in a serious tone putting his fork down. "I'm going to move in."

"You've already barged your way in here weeks ago." Trixie proclaims giving him a look.

"I needed to then." Jake says still in a serious tone. "You three were in danger, but that is not the case anymore."

"Last time I check you were still sleeping on my couch." Trixie says with a shrug. "Even though this danger has passed."

"That's not moving in and you know it Trishelle." Jake says in an even tone. "Most of my stuff is still in a room at my parents' house. In the next few weeks that's going to change and I'm not sleeping on that couch anymore."

"And that's that I don't have a say?" Trixie asked with a glare.

"Of course you get a say Trixie." Jake says his smirk coming forth again he picked up his glass and took a sip of wine. "You get to say my name every night from now on."

"What makes you think you won me over?" Trixie asked forcefully she was now giving Jake a death glare.

"I can smell it." Jake tells her unfazed by her glare. "I've been smelling it off and on for a while now."

Trixie continued to glare at him silently, his dragon sense of smell had always bother her growing up. Whenever Trixie was aroused he just knew it and it almost always happened when Jake was in his take charge mode as opposed to his laid back or lazy mode and it didn't matter how much she tried to deny it he was always knew what he was smelling was correct.

"I have a lot to make up for, I know that." Jake begins to say breaking the silence. "I'll probably spend the rest of my life doing that. But I need you to know that I'll be here with you the whole time."

"Sure." Trixie says shaking her head, she wanted to believe she really did but she didn't feel like she could just yet. "Maybe you will eventually."

"No not eventually right now!" Jake proclaims and before she had a chance to register his words he was at her side pulling her into a deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss Jake lifted her off of the chair and started carrying her over to the bedroom, he quickly kicked open the and pulled away from the kiss for a second to breathe. "Missed you so much Mama Trix, Daddy needs you so badly now." Jake says in a husky voice kissing and nipping along her neck.

"Jak-ey…we…should-" The rest of her sentence was cutoff as Jake captured her lips with his own again.

Jake was starting to make her dizzy with his kisses, her focus was split between gathering her thoughts and his tongue wrestling with her own before Trixie knew it her shirt and pants were off of her body. Jake without breaking the kiss gently lowered her onto the bed with him following on top of her. They stayed like that for a while until even Jake couldn't deny that he had to breathe.

"Trishelle." Jake whispers in a breathless tone kissing and nipping along her neck and using one hand to pull down her panties. "My Trixie." Jake growls then he stuck a finger inside of her center and began pumping the finger back and forth inside of her.

"JAKE!" Trixie moans out loud as she was suddenly overcome with pleasure.

"My Trixie." Jake growls in a husky tone while still pumping his finger in and out he could feel her walls getting tighter, smell her arousal getting stronger it was turning him on so much. He added another finger and started pumping them even faster inside of her. "Mine!"

"Jacob please-" Trixie stutters out trying to speak but couldn't, she just shut her eyes and submitted to the pleasure.

"Mine! MINE!" Jake continues to growl going back in forth between speaking English and Mandarin. "Look at me woman!" Jake demands while pumping even harder, her eyes barely open for one second before she closes them again. "I told you to look at me!" This time Jake bit her neck hard forcing her to open her eyes and stare up at his now glowing eyes. "Mine." Jake says again in a demanding tone.

"Yours Jacob." Trixie says now understanding that's what he wanted to hear, he use to do this sort of thing before he left. The best way he could explain it was that him and his inner dragon wanted to hear those words.

"My Trixie! Mine!" Jake continues to say, while still pumping his fingers he tears off her bra with his free hand and starts nipping and biting at her breast. "Mine!" He was painfully hard right now and it was worse than all their close calls combine. "Mine!"

"Yours…JAKE!" Trixie calls out as she came all over his still pumping fingers.

"Mine." Jake states with a satisfied smirk as he pulled his fingers out of her, he looks down at the fingers now coated in her essence and begins to lick them clean. "Mmm all mine."

"Jake?" Trixie says after a while still trying to recover in some way, she looks up to find that Jake was completely naked and smirking down at her with his still glowing eyes. It was then that she knew he wasn't going to let her recover anytime soon. "Jake-"

"Daddy." Jake interrupts lifting up her legs and wrapping them around his waist. "It's Daddy now Mama Trix and Daddy's cumin home tonight!" With that said Jake swiftly thrust his throbbing cock inside her pussy.

"Jake!" Trixie cries out as she is filled in a way that hasn't happened in a long while.

"Woman what did I just say?" Jake growled as he began to slowly move in and out of her. "You're gonna learn tonight Mama Trix! You're gonna learn to say Daddy!"

"Shit Jakey!" Trixie moans out as he begins to move a bit faster.

"Oh? So you're just gonna keep trying to defy me!" Jake says while thrusting in a bit harder. "Mark my words woman you are going to call me Daddy!" He grabs a hold of her hips and starts to pump even faster and harder. "Fuck you're still so good!"

"Oh god!" Trixie shouts as they continued going her walls were clenching around his cock so tightly, she was using her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Yes Mama Trix use those hips for Daddy!" Jake encouraged as he started diving in harder, now the bed was defiantly shaking beneath them. "Use those hips for your babies' fucking Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Trixie cries out when he relentlessly hits her sweet spot over and over again.

"That's it Mama Trix say it!" Jake growls out as he kept hitting her sweet spot holding her steady.

"Daddy. DADDY!" Trixie continues to cry out she could feel it in her bones that she was getting close.

"I told you Mama Trix!" Jake moaned out as he kept up his pace. "I told you I'd make you say it!" He started going full throttle now determined to give them both the relief they've been needing for a long time. "Cum for Daddy, Trixie! You cum for your Daddy right now!"

"Oh shit…DADDY!" Trixie cries out one final time before she came. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"TRIXIE!" Jake roars out as he came as well not long after her, he clung on tight to her hips as he kept pumping his seed in until he was empty. "I think we just made us another baby." Jake proclaims in a breathless tone, he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to her.

"That better not be true." Trixie says after catching her breathe.

"I don't know Trixie." Jake says while pulling her into his chest and kissing her neck. "We did go at it pretty hard."

"We already got so much stuff to deal with the twins now that they have their dragon powers." Trixie states with a worried tone. "We can't add a baby into that mix right now."

"We'll figure it out Trixie." Jake says then pulls her in for a deep kiss he wraps his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap. "Now come on Daddy wants another round."

 **The End!**

 **A/N Well everyone there you have it! I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has supported this story whether you reviewed fav'd or followed or just viewed I am grateful. I know it took a while for me to get to this chapter and it took so long because honestly I wanted to hold off on ending it. Now I'm sure some people are gonna wonder if I will continue this story arc or write more JakexTrixie stories? It's possible but not likely to happen any time soon, I have a lot of other fanfics that I need and should put some energy into. That being said I also tend to have no self-control, in the meantime I ask and encourage you to see if I have any other stories that might interest you for example there is a Proud Family oneshot that I did a while ago that is a Kwok and Penny pairing (I was really into writing things where Dante Basco was the voice actor) anyway once again thanks for the support and as always please read and review!**


End file.
